Besa la lluvia
by Otakuani
Summary: Había estado corriendo en el pavimento congelado con su pesado novio inconciente recargado en ella durante horas... algo le hacía pensar que su amor por Sakura se destruiría pronto.
1. Chapter 1

**No sean tan despiadados**

**Autora: yo**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES FUERON CREADOS POR MASASHI KISHIMOTO (exceptuando a dos)**

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**-Besa la lluvia-**

* * *

A Sakura se le caía el hombro.

Había estado corriendo en el pavimento congelado con su pesado novio inconciente recargado en ella durante horas.

-Estúpido Naruto- susurró, tomando la mano colgante del joven.

El chico estaba alarmantemente herido.

Si hubiera dejado las provisiones en las manos de la pandilla de bándalos sin luchar, estaría protegiendo a su adorada del frío insoportable.

Sacar la navaja para proteger la última comida que les quedaba, era un gesto muy valiente. Pero claro que eso se convertía en una completa estupidez si estamos hablando de diez inmensos contrincantes.

Los enamorados se encontraban en aquella posición porque se habían fugado de su ciudad natal.

Se amaban demasiado, desde su adolescencia.

En la "prepa" eran la típica parejita inseparable, los tortolos enamorados, la envidia de los noviazgos que acababan en tragedia.

Pero claro que no siempre fue así.

En la secundaria, Sakura, sencillamente no volteaba a ver a Naruto; le parecía un puberto tonto e inmaduro, que le hacía perder su tiempo con diálogos sin una pizca de inteligencia y que además no era para nada atractivo.

Por su parte, Naruto siempre observaba a la entonces colegiala; sus pupilas color cielo se posaban en cada paso que ella avanzaba sin ganas de clases, en cada adorable risa durante el almuerzo, en cada rayo de sol que chocaba con su cabello rosa claro, en cada brillo de alegría que reflejaba sus ojos verdes, en cada dulce insulto que le dirigía…

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, por eso cada vez que se le acercaba para hablarle, terminaba comportándose como un idiota.

No fue hasta en la preparatoria donde se gustaron.

En el tiempo que no se vieron, Sakura había conseguido un cuerpo de toda una mujer y en sus ojos había un extraño rastro de experiencia, su cabello largo estaba reducido hasta los hombros y su carácter ya no era tan difícil como el chico lo recordaba.

Naruto había estado practicando una buena variedad de deportes y a través del saco negro del uniforme, se distinguía cierta musculatura. Había crecido bastante como para tocar el techo del aula sin ponerse de puntitas (aunque tenía que estirar bastante el brazo, pero eso sí, la cabeza de su chica llegaba apenas a su hombro), se habían reafirmado sus facciones y en toda su cara se veía una notable madurez.

Intercambiaban miraditas en las clases del plantel de educación superior y conforme se conocieron, llegaron a tener una buena amistad, que duraría muy poco.

En el tradicional baile de fin de cursos, él, condujo a la pelirosa al kiosco de la escuela, que estaba adornado con nochebuenas para la ocasión, enredaderas y foquitos navideños.

Los Hueledenoche cumplían su propósito principal mientras las luciérnagas flotaban por el aire alrededor de la parejita (las maravillas que ofreció esa noche el club de jardinería).

Allí fue donde Naruto tomó el valor de declarársele, haciéndole la gran pregunta.

La enamorada, totalmente roja, aceptó ser su novia.

Naruto no sabía si besarla, agradecerle, sorprenderse, correr por toda la academia o llorar de la felicidad, pero optó por la primera, le entregó su corazón por los labios.

Lamentablemente, los padres de Sakura Haruno no ocultaron su desagrado contra el joven Uzumaki y le exigieron que no se acercara a él, cosa que ella, por su puesto, no obedeció.

La muchacha soltaba unos tremendos estornudos mientras buscaba una casa con luces encendidas, dispuesta a humillarse por un poco de pan y una cama caliente para dormir.

El viento era horrible y había comenzado a llover en medio de la oscuridad.

Si no encontraba algún refugio estarían perdidos.

**…**

Hinata tomó su taza de chocolate caliente y se la llevó a los labios.

Acurrucada en el moderno sillón de terciopelo, leía un romance del siglo XVII.

Música de violines, procedentes del estereo deban cierta ambientación a la lectura.

la chica de pelo lacio, negro azulado y largo, cambiaba las páginas del grueso libro que apoyaba en sus piernas. Tenía una piel casi de porcelana, muy cuidada gracias a las

cremas que tenía la capacidad de comprar, una figura mediana y curvilínea, que podía distinguirse en la bata blanca de seda que traía puesta.

Era la primera noche que pasaba en su nueva casa, regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

Se sentía algo extraña, pero le encantaba ser independiente. Una vida ahí significaban no más momentos incómodos con su padre ni con su familia, no más regaños, no más castigos, no más tener que soportar a los pervertidos socios de Hiashi Hyuga.

En ese enorme y estupendo espacio podría descubrirse a sí misma, disfrutando y siendo quien era, sin que el señor Hyuga dijera cualquier cosa.

¡Pues claro!, ¿Quién no podría pasársela bien en una enorme construcción con tres recámaras, un piso de servicio, tres baños (dos sencillos y uno con jacuzzi), biblioteca, estudio, cuarto de televisión, azotea, sótano, cuarto de juegos, gimnasio, cuarto histórico (para la genealogía familiar), piscina techada, terraza, balcón, sala, comedor desayunador, recibidor, sala de estar y cuarto de huéspedes?

Y además, si se sentía muy sola podía llamar a Neji y a Hanabi (su primo y su hermana, en casa de su papá) y hospedarlos en las dos habitaciones extras.

Aunque era muy poco probable que se sintiera falta de compañía, ya que tenía tres sirvientas muy amables y a sus órdenes; una de las cuales había hecho su confidente. Tal vez se debió porque tenía casi la misma edad de Hinata y era una excelente cocinera. Su nombre eraTenten y se había ganado la confianza de la muchacha por su capacidad de guardar secretos.

Si, en aquel momento la vida de Hinata parecía estar de color rosa, pero no se imaginaba como se iba a derrumbar la suposición de la paz que tenía planteada desde aquel momento, ¡y todo por dos notas musicales!

El timbre de la puerta sonó: _Ding, Dong_

-¿Quién toca las puertas a estas horas?- se dijo a si misma mientras apartaba los ojos del libro- No vaya a ser mi padre, que se arrepintió y ahora quiere que regrese a su casa.-puso sus perlados ojos en blanco y se aproximó a la puerta.

Mientras se incorporaba del sillón, le vino a la mente una imagen de la cara estricta de su padre señalándole el auto y a ella misma de rodillas, rogándole que la dejara quedarse en ese paraíso de tranquilidad.

Tenía problemas con los cientos de pasadores y seguros que habían agregado a la puerta principal para su protección

¡Eso ya no podía pasarle!, ya era una mujer y ningún padre con rostro severo podía arrebatarle la dicha que ahora tenía con su regalo.

Al abrir la puerta todo sucedió muy rápido.

En el momento en que la peliazul terminó con la seguridad, Un chico cayó a sus pies, con un rebote y un fuerte sonido de impacto en el suelo, lo que ocasionó que la chica Hyuga pegara un brinco.

Muy confundida, miró hacia al frente y se topó con la silueta de una muchacha totalmente empapada y con el cabello alborotado por toda la frente, pegado a ella por el agua que escurría.

Producía unos temblores de frío perturbantes por todas las partes su cuerpo y estaba pálida como la cera, sus párpados tomaban un color morado por el frío al igual que sus labios.

Cuando Hinata examinó sus ojos llenos de desesperación y cansancio, la chica murmuró una frase.

-Algo…para comer.

Contenta por su logro, Sakura se derrumbó juntó a Naruto.

**…**

En ese mismo momento a Hinata le pasaron tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que no supo con cual quedarse y solo se le ocurrió gritar: -¡Tenten, Anita, Kazega!- se rodeó el rostro con las manos- ¡Vengan a ayudarmeeee!

Como si las tres mucamas tuvieran poderes sobre naturales, acudieron al llamado en unos segundos, claro, en pijama, pantuflas y Anita con un peluche de perro.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?- dijo Kazega, que era la mayor de las tres, con ojos entrecerrados y voz ronca, pero se le abrieron los párpados como platos al ver la dichosa escena.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Dijo Tenten, con su largo cabello castaño suelto para varear, corriendo hacia la chica junto al rubio y arrodillándose a su costado - ¿¡Quienes son ellos!?- no esperó respuesta y levantó la cabeza de el inconciente con cuidado.

-V- vaya- dijo Anita (La menor con apenas 16 años), andando perturbada hacia el par de novios, con su hermosa piel morena y sus pestañas rizadas.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Hinata las vio a las tres arrodilladas, tratando de levantar a los exhaustos, lo que le hizo pensar que su pregunta era muy estúpida.

Les tomó tiempo cargarlos – y vaya hazaña que lo lograron- y llevarlos hasta los sillones; los bañaron, vistieron (Hubo cierta incomodidad con el chico, Hinata se puso totalmente roja al apenas tocar su pecho firme y salió corriendo de la habitación, al final la única que pudo brindarle esos cuidados fue la señora Kazega, que no le afectaba nada, ya que, como dijo, para eso mismo trabajaba y además el joven le recordaba un poco a su sobrino) y los llevaron cada quien a las habitaciones que habían sido destinadas para las visitas de su hermana menor y su primo.

La señora Kazega limpiaba las heridas del pobre muchacho con un trapo caliente y limpio humedecido en una tetera que reposaba en el buró, al lado de la cama, donde dormía el chico.

Hinata, que estaba pasándose de una habitación a otra para revisar si todo iba bien, miró con algo de sorpresa el pecho del joven repleto de heridas.

-Creo que estas no son cicatrices simples- afirmó la ahora enfermera Kazega, se detuvo a mirar el abdomen del desmayado y se dirigió a Hinata – necesito unas gasas. ¿Puedes cuidarlo mientras voy a buscar algunas en el almacén?

Hinata asintió y la mujer cruzó rápidamente la puerta

Se sentó al lado de la cama y cogió el pedazo de tela que la mucama había dejado en la tetera, con cuidado (y sin tener idea de cómo se hacía) comenzó a acariciarle las heridas en con el dedo envuelto en la punta del trapo, resistiéndose a mirar el amplio pecho del herido.

Naruto sentía inconscientemente como lo curaban, hablándose a sí mismo desde que salió del baño caliente que alguien le había dado.

_Esto se siente muy bien_- pensaba- _si tan solo pudiera abrir los ojos para agradecerle a Sakura lo que hace por mí._

"_Todo ya pasó.. Donde quiera que estemos mi novia se está encargando de mis cortadas."_

Tuvo una sensación extraña cuando la suave mano doctora le tocó su costado; movió su brazo para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica. Y luego sostuvo su mentón entre sus ahora cálidas palmas.

Pronunció su nombre y levantó su espalda para apretar sus labios con los de ella.

Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y obligó a que se recostara arriba de su cuerpo. Tomó su esbelta cintura y sintió como sus misteriosos pechos ahora crecidos se apretaban cerca de su cuello.

Recorrió sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica y se posaron en su trasero, donde él empezaba, por alguna razón a apasionarse.

Hinata, por su lado, estaba completamente espantada. El chico que unos segundos antes parecía inconsciente, ahora la besaba y la acariciaba por toda su figura. Trataba de moverse, pero los fuertes brazos la retenían, abiertos los ojos, miraban los parpados relajados del besador. No pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate cuando tocó su trasero y besó sus senos.

-Te amo, Sakura.- dijo con una temblorosa voz mientras la sujetaba y tomaba otra posición en la cama.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó la pobre Hinata, aterrorizada a más no poder.

Naruto abrió los ojos, espantado por el lamento y en vez de encontrarse con su rostro amado, presenció la carita de una chica con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Por un momento se miraron asombrados y luego se alborotaron.

-¿QUIÉN ERES TU?- se exasperó Naruto mientras se levantaba como un rayo de la cama.

La chica, acostada en el colchón no contestó y se puso a llorar aún asustada y roja.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- miró alrededor confundido- ¡¿Cómo rayos llegué?!- palideció- ¿DONDE ESTÁ SAKURA?

Entraron tres mujeres en pijama sobresaltadas.

-Vaya, ¡ya despertó!- dijo Anita frunciendo el seño y rascándose la cabeza.

- NOOOOOOO ¿en serio?- dijo con sarcasmo Tenten acercándose a Hinata- ¿Qué te hizo, Hinata- sama?

Hinata recargó su cabecita en el hombro de Tenten.

Naruto, extrañado y confundido preguntó:

-Oigan, ¿Do…?-

-Oímos- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Tu y la chica de cabello rosa (por cierto, ¡que lindo cabello!) llegaron aquí a pedir comida, pensamos encargarnos de ustedes hasta que despertaran y alimentarlos. Si decidíamos que eran de fiar, los hospedaríamos, pero como ahora Hinata-Chan está en ese estado, creo que lo más prudente será correrlos.- Anita se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada severa a Naruto.

- Pero yo no le hice nada malo- explicó Naruto- Es solo que la confundí con mi novia…

- ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente le hiciste a Hinata?- entrecerró los ojos Kazega, pasándole la bata que estaba doblada en la silla, Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba con el pecho descubierto e inmediatamente se la puso.

- Me besó- dijo Hinata un poco más relajada, secándose las lágrimas- y me abrazó.

-ah- entendió Anita- supongo que no es un error tan grave.

-¡Por su puesto que es un error grave!- dijo Kazega- ya conoces a la señorita, es muy sensible, y eso la puede incomodar lo suficiente para no tenerlos aquí.

-N-no, Kazega-san- dijo Hinata levantándose del lecho- pueden quedarse aquí por lo menos una noche, f-fue una equivocación y yo lo entiendo- dijo apacible, mientras le dirigía una mirada dulce a el muchacho. El le sonrió.

-Bueno, si lo pones así…- dijo Kazega un tanto desilusionada.

Supongo que quieres ver a tu novia- dijo Tenten acercándose a él- está en la otra habitación. ¡Vamos!

Anita, Hinata y Tenten se encaminaron presurosas al pasillo pero la Señora Kazega detuvo al enamorado antes de la puerta.

- Escúchame- dijo directamente

-Escucho- dijo Naruto

-No te conozco y creo que fue un tanto apresurado dejarte dormir aquí sin saber nada de tu persona, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que solo te advierto que si le haces daño a mi patrona, te metes con nosotras… y con el padre de Hinata, que es ejecutivo de varias empresas internacionales, así que no te vayas a pasar de listo o toda la culpa va a caer sobre tu linda carita ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-¿Seguro?

-Como de que mi nombre es Naruto- dijo el, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien, yo soy Kazega, el ama de llaves.

Se encaminaron al pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde estaba la muchacha.

Naruto estaba arrepentido por sentirse todavía acariciando la piel de la chica cuyo nombre era Hinata, pero entusiasmado por ver a su hermosa y amada pareja.

Un sentimiento le hacía pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, la vida con Sakura cambiaría en adelante.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Sepan que hice el primer capi con todo mi esfuerzo, algunos libros y mucha música de Yiruma. En este fic todas las parejas**

**Terminarán con alguna diferente que nunca se imaginaron.¡Espero sus respuestas!**

**Comentarios, Felicitaciones, Invitaciones y abucheadas en Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII la continuación.

°- lA mayOría de lOs personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-°

***Besa la lluvia***

**Capítulo 2**

**"Llamadas"  
**

* * *

Naruto y la sirvienta entraron a la habitación. La primera imagen que presenciaron fue la de una chica profundamente dormida en medio de sábanas azules con innumerables estrellitas y un cobertor casi de peluche que cubría su continuamente temblante cuerpo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- soltó Naruto antes de que alguien pudiera callarlo.

Como por arte de magia, la chica (que ya todos en la habitación sabían su nombre), abrió los ojos y a diferencia de Naruto estaba perfectamente conciente de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Naruto!- dijo sentándose en la cama rápidamente y recibiendo el abrazo de oso del chico.

- Realmente nos salvaste ´ttebayo- La llenó de besos.

Sakura, algo abochornada, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda- dijo ella apartando a Naruto de encima y levantándose con un rápido brinco- perdónenos por molestar.- comenzó a buscar su ropa mojada para irse, pero en ese momento rugió su estómago.

- Ah, ah- cantó Anita levantando su delgado dedo y moviéndolo a ambos lados negativamente- ustedes no se van de aquí, ¡solo observen el aspecto que tienen!

Tenten puso sus ojos cafés en blanco- No seas tonta, eso lo tiene que decidir Hinata-chan.

Todos miraron a la aludida, esperando alguna instrucción.

Hinata, consiente de esto, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

_Oh, rayos, ¿Por qué todo lo tengo que decidir yo?... Maldita sea, se siente la presión. __Hem… les diré que ellos decidan... No, espera, eso sería algo estúpido._

Los presentes se extrañaron de su expresión desesperada.

_¡Ay!, de seguro estoy haciendo el ridículo, ¡odio estar falta de seguridad!... pero tengo que decidir, es mi obligación. A ver… ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo se quedarían? Si se quedan más de una semana, mi padre se enterar__á. Entonces deberían quedarse unos cinco días, pero pobrecitos, no tienen a donde ir… ¡a lo mejor si les consigo una casa! Pero ¿con que dinero? Podría pedirle a mi padre, pero como siempre me diría que los billetes no crecen de los árboles…_

En aquel momento, lamentablemente Hinata ya no pudo pensar que hacer porque literalmente se desmayó de la presión.

-Guau, que cosa tan simple para quedar inconciente- dijo Sakura asombrada.

-Creo que eso lo podemos tomar como un "sí"- dijo Anita con una sonrisa de satisfacción

La señora Kazega suspiró.

-Tenten, lleva a la señorita a su recámara y Anita, prepárales algo de comer. Yo voy a seguir buscando las tontas gasas que no aparecen.

-Señora, no es necesario…

-No se preocupen, lo hago con gusto y además esas heridas necesitan tratarse- se dio la media vuelta y se movió hacia el sótano.

Mientras la otra muchacha luchaba contra el peso de su jefa, el par de novios, ahora despiertos, esperaban algo de comida sentados en la lujosa cocina que incluía una larga barra con bancos de madera, donde estaban sentados.

-¡Vaya!, creo que no era así- dijo Anita para si misma, tocando su mentón mientras una olla donde debía burbujear el caldo para el pollo y las verduras, salía una enorme nube de humo negro.

-¿Segura que sabes lo que haces?- preguntó Naruto molesto.

-La verdad es que no- soltó una risita nerviosa- Solo lo hago como creo que hace Tenten, pero algo me dice que me excedí…

-¿Tenten sabe cocinar?- interrumpió Sakura de de mal humor.

-¡sí, y mucho!, pero Kazega-obassama se confunde muchas veces con quien sabe y quien no, aunque es muy organizada y responsable… por eso es el ama de llaves. Yo hago los encargos y mandados, limpio todo y soy jardinera pero no se me da lo de…

La distraída Mucama calló de repente porque una tapa de una casuela que se quemaba en la estufa, salió volando y aterrizó en el ojo derecho de Naruto, quien sus reflejos de sobreactuación no le fallaron.

-¡¡AAAAYYY, MI OJOOOO, ME DUELE MI HERMOSO, ADORADO Y SAGRADO OJOOOOOOOOOOOOO DATTEBAYO!!

-¡Vaya!, lo siento- se disculpó Anita nerviosa con ojos muy abiertos

-¡¿QUIÉN CREES QUE LO SIENTE MÁS?!- Naruto aullaba de dolor.

-Este… iré a buscar algo para el dolor- la chica caminó hacia la alacena y después de buscar algunos segundos, mostró triunfante un pequeño frasquito de vidrio con etiqueta azul.- ¡Encontré una pomada!

-¡pues aplícala!- Sakura se había levantado a revisar el ojo de el alterado Naruto- Creo que se le está poniendo morado.

-Espera… esta es para los juanetes…

-¡Por dios!, solo pon algo de hielo en su ojo- Sakura soltó un chillido de desesperación.

-¡ay!, como no se me había ocurrido.- Caminó algunos pasos al refrigerador y sacó de la puerta de arriba un cubito de hielo- ¿Crees que esto sirva?

-¡Olvídalo!, yo lo haré- Sakura se levantó- ¿Dónde hay bolsas de plástico?

Anita señaló una puertecita de madera debajo del lavabo avergonzada de si misma, ruborizándose.

Sakura cogió una y abrió el refrigerador que acababa de cerrar la sirvienta para meter algunos cubitos en la bolsita, se acercó a Naruto, lo tomó de la barbilla y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás para colocar la bolsa de hielos en su párpado. Se volvió a sentar en el banco con un brinquito.

Un instante después, una enorme llama de fuego saltó de una cacerola acompañada por gotas de aceite ardiente.

-OH MY GOD, ¡La cocina se quema!- Exclamó aterrorizada Anita saliendo velozmente por una puerta que parecía ser la trasera que daba al patio que estaba a oscuras y totalmente húmedo por la reciente lluvia, volviendo instantes después con una cubeta llena de agua. Se aproximó hacia la estufa envuelta en llamas y con un gritito echó todo el líquido a la sartén.

Se quedó pausada recuperando el aliento y siendo observada por los confundidos huéspedes que no sabían que pensar.

-No me lo agradezcan, a pesar que eh salvado heroicamente sus vidas- dijo Anita adoptando una mirada de guerrero de manga – lo hago sin recibir ninguna especie de reconocimiento.

El par se quedó con cara de "WTF?" Y ambos decidieron simplemente hacer como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a comer?- Naruto se sostenía con la mano los hielos, ahora derritiéndose.

-¡Vaya!, es cierto- dijo su anfitriona de volviendo a sus habituales ojos inocentes-A ver… ¡ah!, ya que me acuerdo sobraron algunas rebanadas de pastel de Hinata-Chan por su cumpleaños veintiuno… ¿Les gusta el chocolate?

-¿Osea que pudimos comer pastel antes de que todo esto sucediera?- dijo Sakura con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia reprimida en su voz.

-Esta mujer es realmente irritante- dijo Naruto por lo bajo con la cabeza caída

**…**

-E-espero que les agrade su estancia aquí y que pasen buenas noches- Hinata les dirigió una sonrisa a todos los presentes en el pasillo (excepto a Naruto, por razones obvias) y se retiró a su enorme habitación.

- Bueno, ya está- Tenten dio un aplauso- se van a quedar en las habitaciones en que despertaron y no queremos comportamientos sospechosos, ruidos raros ni cochinadas… ya saben a lo que lo me refiero.

-eh… Creo que eso no fue necesario, Tenten-sempai- Anita se había sentido algo incómoda con el argumento.

-¡oh!, claro que fue necesario. No sabemos con quien precisamente estamos tratando.

-Sé que no lo parecemos, pero Naruto y yo somos gente decente y no pensamos en hacer… barbaridades en estos momentos ¿No es cierto Naruto?

-Eh… si, si claro- se puso rojo.

-Haremos de cuenta que lo que dicen es verdad- dijo Kazega cruzando los brazos- yo ya me estoy muriendo de sueño y mañana tenemos que limpiar el desastre que ALGUIEN hizo en la cocina.

-¡Salvé sus vidas!- Anita levantó los brazos- Y además no es tan grande…

-Habla por ti misma- Bostezó Tenten dirigiéndose a la escalera del tercer piso hacia el cuarto de servicio. Las otras dos lo siguieron y Anita, como siempre tropezó con el primer escalón- ¡Buenas noches!- les regaló una bella sonrisa, entre tierna y confusa y subió corriendo por los escalones.

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron solos.

-ah… bueno… buenas noches Naruto.

Naruto la abrazó y la besó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te quiero, Sakura-chan.

-También yo…

Dándole la espalda, se retiró a la cama.

_Riiiing… _Hinata cambió de posición debajo de la cobija _Riiiing… _No quería abrir los ojos, no iba a atender el teléfono, eso era seguro.

-Maldita sea, ¿quien será a estas horas?- Naruto se levantó de su lecho calientito a contestar el teléfono, olvidando, el muy bruto, que esa no era su casa y que no tenía porqué hacerlo.

-¿Dónde está ese estúpido aparato?- dijo adormilado rascándose el trasero- Debería estar en algún sitio, generalmente las cosas están en diferentes sitios, por lo que debe estar en algún lugar…

Concluyendo esa sabia reflexión, se encaminó con párpados pesados a la sala de Hyuga Hinata, donde después de buscar, finalmente, encontró en una mesita de lectura un ruidoso teléfono inalámbrico.

Aplanó el botón "_Talk_" y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Qué onda?

- Habla Hiashi ¿quién habla?

- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- Se sentía orgulloso de su nombre.

-Oye, ¿A dónde hablo?- dijo el padre de Hinata extrañado

-Pues…

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Ya se durmió

-_¿cómo que ya se durmió?_ ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-En la cama… creo

-¿Crees?, _¿Quién eres tú, desvergonzado que te metes a la casa de mi hija y encima contestas el teléfono?_

-Oiga, espere, espere- por supuesto seguía modorro- ella me metió a mi, y me dejó dormir aquí…

.

-¿CÓMO QUE TE DEJÓ DORMIR ALLÍ?, ¡NI SIQUIERA HA PASADO UNA NOCHE Y YA METIÓ UN LOCO!, HUERCA IRRESPONSABLE, LA VOY A MATAAAR.

Colgó.

-Éste ni se despidió- Naruto, extrañado por el mal humor del hombre, caminó de regreso a la habitación.

Cuando se acurrucó entre las cobijas y escuchó los portazos y rugidos del padre de la chica Hyuga desde afuera, se dio cuenta de la babosada que acababa de hacer.

-VAS A VER CUANDO TE META EL TELÉFONO POR TU MISERABLE TRASERO, HIJO DE…

Hinata se levantó, asustada de los gritos que venían de afuera y corrió hasta la entrada, pronto se dio cuenta que los alaridos enfurecidos y las patadas a la puerta eran de su padre, de hecho eran la misma clase de gritos y patadas que había usado cuando su primo Neji y Tenten habían ido a la habitación del primero y misteriosamente la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y la llave se hallaba perdida…

No sabía que había le estaba pasando, pero si eran estupideces de su padre, deseaba tener el valor de decirle que se fuera a hacer escándalo a otra parte y que no tenía motivos para hacer eso… pero no podía hacerlo, le tenía demasiado respeto y temor como para hablarle así.

Se acercó a la puerta en medio de gritos por parte de Hiashi y con manos temblorosas retiró cada uno de los pasadores y candados.

Cuando hubo quitado el último seguro, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo que casi le da en las narices a Hinata.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO INDIGENTE QUE DEJASTE ENTRAR?

-papá, yo…

-¡CÁLLATE, DESVERGONZADA, YA SE LO QUE ANDAS HACIENDO! ¿CREES QUE TENER TU PROPIA CASA ES TENER EL DERECHO DE HACER TODO LO QUE SE TE DA TU PEGADA GANA?

Naruto entró con estrepitoso ruido, jadeando.

-¡Espere, señor le puedo explicar!

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, IMBECIL!

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Hiashi ya se había aventado encima del muchacho y lo golpeaba, lo mordía y arañaba con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Papá!- Hinata estaba pasmada

**…**

-Ah… lo siento, creo que fui un poquito exagerado, pero por lo menos decidí no matarlo…

-Eres capaz- susurró Hinata

-No se preocupe, señor- Dijo Naruto agonizando de dolor en la camilla del hospital- Me recupero rápido y me siento orgulloso de haber sido masacrado por alguien tan respetable como usted- elogió acariciando sus vendas en la cabeza.

-Gracias, chico pero debería preguntar antes de sacar mis conclusiones, estoy conciente de eso…Aparte de por si ya venías lastimado…

-P-papá, hablando de eso… esperaba hospedarlos por lo menos una semana en la casa. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Una semana!, es muy poco, hospédalos unos tres meses y ya veremos.

-¿T-tres meses?- se asombró Hinata

-Sí, sorda, hospédalos tres meses y luego a ver como le hacemos

-O-ok.

Naruto, vendado de la cabeza y con un yeso en su brazo y Hinata, aún en bata, siendo la segunda vez en la noche en ser despertada por sorpresa, cruzaron la entrada de la casa de la segunda, regresando del viaje al hospital en el glamoroso auto del señor Hyuga, totalmente agotados (especialmente Naruto) y cabeceando del sueño.

-Perdona a mi padre, Uzumaki-Kun, es un poco… estricto- dijo Hinata arrodillándose, apenada.

-Eh… no es necesario, Hinata-chan, es en serio lo que dije, me recupero rápido… y no me hagas reverencias, se siente raro…

-Sí, disculpa- se levantó- será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y duermas un poquito.

Se encaminaron a las recámaras y cuando pasaron por la de Naruto se dieron las buenas noches y este se fue una vez más a la cama.

Hinata siguió caminando para llegar a la suya.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta de Sakura, Hinata escuchó que esta estaba despierta y hablando en susurros con alguien.

-Lo siento, Ino, no puedo regresar ¿Sabes como me iría si mis padres me encontraran?

Se escuchó una voz más débil, aparentemente, viniendo desde el teléfono celular de la chica:

-¡¿Y eso qué?! Es obvio que a cualquiera lo regañan después de fugarse de su casa y dejando solo una estúpida nota.

-¡No!, no eso, si no que no me dejarían ver a Naruto nunca más en la vida y harían lo imposible para que no nos encontráramos, ¡Pero claro!, tu no entiendes eso porque tu familia adora a Sai…  
-¡Ya sé, no eh pasado por lo tuyo, pero date cuenta de que lo que haces no es correcto, Sakura!

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿y quien eres tú para decirme eso?

- ¡Pues tu mejor amiga!, te conozco desde Kinder…

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no te justifica para decirme lo que tengo que hacer…

-¡Piensa en lo preocupados que están tus padres, y tu familia! ¡Piensa en la familia de Naruto!

-Mi novio y yo estábamos concientes de que haríamos ciertos sacrificios.

-Sí Sakura, pero…

-Olvídalo, Ino, nunca lo vas a entender. Voy a colgar por que se me va a acabar el crédito del celular. Y para que no digas que no te avisé, voy a bloquear tu número.

-Ay, Sakura… bueno. Aunque no esté de acuerdo con tu decisión, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho.

-También tú lo eres Ino.

En aquel momento debió haber terminado la llamada, porque no se escuchó ni una voz más, y Hinata, reflexionando sobre lo que oyó, siguió el pasillo hacia su habitación.

_Sakura-san está dispuesta a abandonar su mundo solo por Naruto… ¿Será ese el amor verdadero? ¿Será el de ellos dos un romance puro?... me gustaría algún día tener un amor real. Nunca me he enamorado de nadie en mi vida, el único cariño que le he tenido a un muchacho es al de Neji- onne-san y ese es más familiar… El día en que me enamore va a ser el mejor día de mi vida__… espero._

**…**

-No entiendo como ese Hyuga y tú pueden llegar a hacer un trato…

-No vamos a hacer un trato, vamos a unir las empresas para hacer una sola

-¡Eso es peor!

- Vamos, Sasuke, va a afectar positivamente a la empresa, a nuestra economía… y además a ti no te incumbe, no eres el jefe…

-Pero _vivo_ de eso y además algún día yo seré el jefe.

-Ó tal vez yo- Itachi devoraba el helado de chocolate que había ordenado en aquel lujoso restaurante, aunque su hermano pequeño Sasuke y su tío Madara no estaban comiendo.

-Como sea, no creo que hacer esto nos ayude…

-Oh, si que nos ayudará… pero voy a necesitar que me ayudes, Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió más los ojos.

-De verdad quiero que las dos compañías se unan, y Hiashi y yo…

-¡¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre de pila?!

-¿ME DEJAS HABLAR?... Hiashi y yo queremos que su hija y tú se conozcan y… no sé, formen algo sólido…

-¿QUEEEE?- se puso de pié- ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡NI SIQUIERA LA CONOZCO! Y ADEMÁS NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA COMPAÑÍA

-Siéntate, estúpido, estás haciendo el ridículo- dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirar su helado.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la gente lo miraba y se sentó.

-No necesariamente un noviazgo…-Prosiguió Madara- bueno sí, queremos una conexión un tanto más laboral ; puede facilitar a que las empresas colaboren y que se familiaricen, trabajen colectivamente… Y además, si te llegaras a relacionar con ella, los Uchiha tienen más voz en la empresa.

- Sí, todo por la familia ¿Pero que recibo yo?

- Tienes el puesto del jefe asegurado

Itachi y Sasuke miraron a su tío.

* * *

OK, ok ya se que me tarde como chorromil años en subir el capítulo, pero tengo una buena excusa:

mi madre me castigó casi un mes sin computadora y hoy Lunes acabó mi castigo.

Sé que este no es el Fanfic del siglo, pero pongo mi dedicación en el.

Agradecería muchísimo sus críticas, ¡Así que les doy permiso para que me abucheen hasta que se queden sin aliento!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, de verdad quiero subirlo en la próxima semana.

_¡WOOOO ¿QUE PASARAAA?!_


End file.
